The present invention relates to outerwear and, more particularly, to pants-type outerwear having a torso section, with leg sections extending therefrom, wherein the crotch sections can be easily separated adjacent to the crotch line for relief of bodily functions.
Generally, pants-type garments such as slacks, shorts, jumpsuits, etc. are designed so that the wearer must partially or completely disrobe in order to relieve bodily functions. Obviously such arrangements are quite inconvenient, particularly when in use away from home, as in a public restroom or in the out-of-doors.
Outergarments of the type contemplated by the present invention are of particular use to female wearers, since women are currently taking advantage of more and more outdoor activities in which pants-type garments are worn, and have found it increasingly disadvantageous to be required to disrobe in the open. Likewise, women in the military frequently experience the aforenoted problems when in the field.
No prior-art arrangement is known which provides means for relieving bodily functions without requiring at least partial disrobing by a female wearer of a pants-type outergarment. Nor is any prior-art outergarment known that has an opening along the crotch line between the rear and the front of the outergarment which provides access to a second or inner fly located at the front of the outergarment. Nor is it known in the prior-art to provide an outergarment with an inverted fly so that no additional undergarment is required for protection of the wearer's crotch.
In one prior-art form, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,063, there is provided an outergarment having a zippered crotch with an undergarment attached to that old outergarment along the inside leg seams, wherein the undergarment crotch opening is in registry with the zippered crotch of the outergarment. However, this just-noted prior-art patent fails to show, teach or suggest the use of a single garment as provided by the improved outergarment of present invention which, thus, facilitates its use and reduces its cost to fabrication.
Other prior-art arrangements for somewhat similar purposes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,264,958; 2,689,958; 2,812,516 and 2,839,057.
However, none of the prior-art patents shown, describe nor teach the novel and useful features of the outergarment that is provided in accordance with the present invention and which is described in detail hereinafter.